Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image processing system being provided with: an image processing apparatus, such as a printer, which is not connected to a network; and a portable terminal apparatus, such as a smartphone or a tablet computer terminal, which is connected to the portable terminal apparatus via USB and connected to a network; a portable terminal apparatus; a file processing method to be implemented by the portable terminal apparatus; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a file processing program.
Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
To obtain a desired file from a Web service onto an image processing apparatus, such as a printer, which is not connected to a network, the user needed to download the file onto a universal serial bus (USB) memory or a portable terminal apparatus, such as a smartphone, then to copy to the image processing apparatus.
Before downloading the file onto the USB memory or the portable terminal apparatus, the user further needed to finish all preparations as the following: logging onto the Web service, accessing a directory having the file, selecting and downloading the file, which was pretty troublesome.
There have been a known technique that allows the user to connect the portable terminal apparatus to the image processing apparatus and download a file through a telephone circuit to print the file (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2001-290620 and No. 2005-057491).
These techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2001-290620 and No. 2005-057491 do not provide a solution to the problem: in these publications, the user does not download a file from the Web service by operating the image processing apparatus and is still bothered by the need of finishing all preparations before downloading.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.